


The Klaine effect

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Goodbye, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked :</p><p>When they’re in Chicago for Nationals and practicing the choreography for Dashboard and basically just Klaine being stupid idiots (I miss season 3 so much)</p><p>I miss them too nonnie</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Klaine effect

The song is a good song, they can all agree on that : it’s full of energy, it’s fun and it certainly qualifies for the Vintage theme imposed by the committee.

The cut of the lyrics among the group is fairly balanced too, everyone gets to shine at the front of the stage at one point or another.

The problem lies in the choregraphy.

They’re not like Vocal Adrenaline, that’s for sure : they can’t line up and perform like some well-oiled machine.

They don’t want to do a repeat of the singers being in front and Mike and Brittany dancing around them - that would be totally unbalanced and messy, even for them.

Blaine brings the solution, saying that they should just try what feels right.

Amazingly enough, no one had thought of that one.

It doesn’t look much of a choregraphy, but with their beginning with the Troubletones, they can have that little pocket of pure, unadulterated fun.

At least, that’s the motto chosen by Blaine, and Kurt is only too happy to follow his lead.

Finn watches from the corner of his eye - he has to focus on the lyrics and his own place (he doesn’t to mess it up - again) - but he can’t help the fond smile he has every time he catches his brother starting to shimmy in front of his boyfriend, only to change to a “proper" dance move when Blaine cocks his head to the side.

Well, he’s one to talk, it’s not like he’s exactly doing something more than shaking his arms and butt ; Finn supposes that it does look good and works with the music, sure, but it’s no choregraphy either.

When it’s their turn to sing at the front, with Santana and Brit, Finn is surprised to find himself wanting to clap and stomp his feet along the beat, just enjoying himself and their performance.

That’s the … Klaine effect, he supposes.

Those two together - there is nothing that could stop them


End file.
